


The Blade and his Father

by EnderrrCat



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderrrCat/pseuds/EnderrrCat
Summary: Why does Technoblade hate Orphans? What's the back story+lots of fiction?By Enderr :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Blade and his Father

**Author's Note:**

> Took me just a bit to write this, and it's just for fun!  
> Enjoyy

**The Blade and his Father**

_ The winds howl outside young Techno’s window as he gazes at the night sky, the stars shining down at the spruce forest below. They lived in a small cabin, isolated from all other countries. Though it was small, it was what Techno had grown up in, and that had made it very comforting. Suddenly, there was a thud downstairs. Techno flinched. Maybe the manchild’s going through Dad’s supply of sugar again, thought Techno, smiling. He reached for his mask on the cabinet next to his bed and grunted as he got up, shivering in the cold. Tip-toeing down stairs, he reached the living room. The fireplace was still lit; the fire’s glow glowed on the stone walls beside it and a chest was open. The food chest, Techno realized. Slowly walking around the corner, he heard the scuttling of footsteps, then the creaking of a door closing. Dad? Suddenly, as he looked at the figure laying still on the floor, he gasped with realization as he realized what had happened.  _

“Techno,” whispered a voice. “TECHNO!” 

“Wha-” Technoblade was shaken awake by the child; it’d only been a dream. “You’d fallen asleep with your pig mask on,” snorted Tommy.

“Yeah,” replied Technoblade. “I guess I did.” Sliding off his bed, he stood up, laughing at the 0.1 foot difference between them. Tommy must’ve noticed because he immediately ran past Techno and thumped down the stairs. 

“WILBURRRR!” called Tommy from the kitchen. “ARE YOU GONNA MAKE PANCAKES FOR USSS? I’M GETTING HUNGRYY!” There was the sound of a door opening next to Technoblade’s bedroom as the middle child came walking out. 

“Tommy, why are you always waking us up this early-” 

“ITS NOT EARLY,” the child half-yelled. 

“Yeah, I mean it’s only six in the morning-”

“Stop sticking up for ChildInnit, Technoblade-”

“I’m not! It’s just my honest opinion-”

“Well I don’t like your opinion,” replied Wilbur mockingly as he headed for the bathroom across the hall.

The morning passed by pretty quickly as usual; after breakfast, they each went their separate ways to wherever they needed to be. Wilbur was heading to DreamSMP, and the child needed a ride to go play with his friend, Tubbo. Of course however, Techno got stuck with the babysitting duty, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t have much to do anyway.

“Tommy! Are you coming?” called Techno from the living room, shifting his weight from leg to leg.

“Yeah! Just packing up a few things! I’ll be down in a second!” Tommy came down the stairs moments after, carrying a backpack and a wooden sword.

“Did you get that from the attic? I remember it was- Dad’s.” Said Techno. Memories came back at him like a wave as he stared at the sword. He remembered when his father would tell him stories, stories about his childhood, and his most prized possessions.

“Yeah. Me and Tubbo are gonna do this skit thing, where-“

“Then be careful with it,” Techno cut in.

The drive there was quiet. It was a bright sunny day, nothing like the dream he’d had last night. Techno pondered about what he could’ve done; maybe to save his father, but remembered it was only a dream, and there was nothing he could’ve done, because it was in the past, and his father was already dead.

When he got back, Techno blade sighed with relief. He was finally alone to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Suddenly, he stumbled back as a flash of images hit him.  _ Dad, the scuttling of footsteps, the Orphans had killed his Dad-  _ snapping out of it, he stood staring out the window of the living room. Adjusting the pig mask, he went upstairs. He needed some alone time. But his memories weren’t going to give it to him. As he went upstairs, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a man. No, a ghost. It had featured just like his Dad- maybe-

“Dad?” Technoblade froze as he entered his bedroom.  _ This isn’t real, I’m just hallucinating- _

“Son.” Silence and tension filled the air as Technoblade stared at the ghost, or whatever it was. 

“Why are you here?”

“It wasn’t the Orphans.”

“Wh-what do you mean? You’ve got to give me a little more context than that-”

“The Orphans didn’t kill me.” Shock took hold of Techno as he stared at the half transparent ghost’s eyes. They were a dark blue and grey, just like he remembered it to be back when he was sixteen, and the child was eleven. He doesn’t remember what age Wilbur was though at that time- honestly, he just didn’t feel like doing the math.

“What do you mean the Orphans didn’t kill you? I watched them as they left our house through the window, and they even left little footprints-”

“It wasn’t them.” Techno both trusted and didn’t believe the man. Because that would leave one big question left:  _ Who killed my Dad?  _ Before he was able to ask, however, the ghost had disappeared, leaving no trace in the room that it’d ever even been there in the first place.  _ Was that a hallucination? Or was that- real?  _ Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making Technoblade flinch. He froze for a second before turning and going down the stairs. Opening the door, it creaked as it revealed- nothing? 

“Hello?” called Techno, sticking his head out of the cabin. Then, looking down, he saw a letter. And what was written on it was something impossible. Something unbelievable.  _ From, Mother and Father. To, Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy.  _ Techno’s eyes widened as he took off his mask for the first time that day. “D-dad- Mom?” Keeping his eyes on the letter as if it might disappear, he returned inside, sitting by the fireplace as he opened it. And inside, it said:  _ Dear Sons, I know this is surprising. But it’s for the best. Me and your Mom; we’re happy. But we don’t want what happened to us to happen to you. So here: _

  
  
  
  
  


_ T̸̗̩͔̱̻͕̠̞̫̣̺̰̭̝͗̀̿̀͜͝ͅȩ̸̲̱̳̼̘̙̈́̓̓̒̀̊̎͆̽̀̑̐͆͊̒̈̑̔̋̈͛̃̚͘̕̚͝ċ̴̡̹͙̘̘͖͎̪̟̝̝̗͈͑̎̃̍͛͋̈́̀̀͋̕͝ͅḩ̴̡̣͕̥͙̥̞̙̲́̔̅͊͛̆̌̈́̅͒̈́̍̃̀̍̍̊͋̓̍̾̀̀̅̊̚̕͝͠͝͝ǹ̷̡̨̨̯̻̥͕͚̝͚̭̙̼̪̞̝̼̗̲̼̯͕͈̞̥̲̣̩̐̈́͂̓͌̓̇̅̇͘͝͠ͅo̵̡̧̡̡͇̜̘̮̳̳̺͖̗͉̟̺̞̝͔͚̿͛̃̈͌̉̀̀͗͌̿̈̂̿̋̈́̽̄̊̎̀͛̋̑̕̕͘͝͝͠ͅͅͅb̷̨̹͉̞͕̝̻͈͈̥̼̯͈̹̗̥͆̈̓̽͐̏̅͌̔̒̀̆̋̀̽̈̄̇̏̽͑̂̎̋͂̀̽̕l̵̡̛̛̮̫̜̭̰̗͚̥̻̼̖̜͓̹̬͚̠̩͙̘̤̓̐̏̒̈̈̓̍̃̀̏̾̀̇̕͜͜ͅͅą̶̛̻͔͈̭͇̹̩̬̗̣̳͓͖̈̉͌̂͒̎̓̇̍͌̀́̈́̈́̾͑̽̉̑̾̚͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅd̶̢̧̙͉̩̰̻͙̼̳̳̯̼̮̲̹͍̞̞̲̳̮̳̫͇̺͈͕̀́̋̇̂͌̅̿͂́͊̈́͗̎͘͜͜ͅe̷̡̛̛̟̲̠͎̦͔͉̫̥̘̜͉̩͓̩̤̠͔͓̼̒̒̈́̀͑̈́͊̔͜͝͝͝,̷̼͎͋͌̍͊́̐͌̊̌̅͌̀̒͠͠ ̶̧̡̥̩̻͍͎̟͉̭̩̯̣̮̜͍̖̟̬̣͓̌͌̆̈́͋̿̑͌̿̌̊̑̋͒̏͌͋̀̓̐̋͋͗͘͜y̷̢̢̛̮͎̽̀̿̅̀̉̓̆̓̉̒̑͂̋̀͆͝͠͝ǫ̶̧̛̲̦̟̦̤͂̐͒̆̊̾́̏͊́̇͗͗͒̀͂͋͑̈̓̇̚͘̚͠͠͝ͅŭ̶̪̰̘̪̦̈́̽͑̅̍̃̀̄̅̄̈́͐̀̐̋͊̇̉̔̂̓̿̏̐̉̕͝͝͝͠ ̵̢̰͖̜͈͈̤̤̱͕̠̪̎ȃ̶̡̨̲͍̬̬̞̥̼̰̰̲̠͈̳̠͕̜̪̙̟̖̤̹̜̙̯̹̐̂̓̊̓̑͆͛̐͋͒́̚͘͜r̶̢̲͎̼͔̜̜̥̬̳͓̀̏̓̌͌̐͆̀̓͂̀̒͂̈́̆͌̄̓̃̀͛͘̚͝͝ͅe̵̻̫̰̤̩͔̮̩̱̖̍͐̑̏͛̄̍̍̃̊̒̅̓̈́̔̋̚ͅ ̶͚͑̅ḑ̵̨̧̭̝̖̣̪̱̩̗̰͓̘̺̫͈̺̝̜̹͍̫̣̈́́͌̋̄̾̃͗̋̀̈̀̏̓̋́̾́͋̌͋̿͋̒̈́̑̕̕͜͜͜ͅe̸̡̛̛̪̫̪̙̲͕̼͕̥̝̐̊̆̈̀̽̃̿̇͂͂̅̕͘͝͠s̴̢̨̡͕̗̠̹̜̝̹͍̤̦̟̳̟͙̻͐̉͐͐͆̌͂̓̍͒̏̋̔͂̾͋͌̍̈̌͒̑̈́̕̚̚̕͝t̴̢̢̢͔̬͍̟̹̮͚͈̜̙̹̖̺̝̗̦̰̗̳̬̤͉͈̞̩͔͇̬̾̀̀͋̅̈́̍̽̑̿͗̋͘͝ḭ̴̧̧̧̻̳͙̪̺̗̋͗̎̄̏̈́͒͑̀̂́͛̚͠n̸̪̻̖̖͈̪̆̌̌͌̾̕ę̷̧͖̟̪̜͎̗̦̝͍̪̹̱͚̘̳͔̾̐́̈̀̽͛̓̽̐̃͗̆̿̒̋̂̇͗̄͛̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝d̶͕̆͑̓̑̈́̌͋̒͜ ̵̦͔̜̙̩̪̦͇̜͉͎͈͗͒t̴̨̳͕̪͈̙͇͒̔̀̌͜͝ǫ̶̛̖̜̹̮̭͇̪̭̜̹̮̤̙̹̼̠̱͎͍̘̜͓̲͔̉̎̋͛̅̔̾̑̓̋͊͒̕͝ͅ ̴̢̢̡̻̠̭̭̖͖͍̮̣͖̯̫͈͍̲̎̒̓̂͑̊̃͝b̷̨̢̡̧̦͍̖͍̥͓̭̹̯̥̙̞̪̗̬̙͖̃̔͂͑̑ḝ̴̧̨̗͎̝̺͙̬͈̳͙͎̬̦̀̓͂̅̀͘͘͝͝ ̴̘̥̘̾̉̿̔̈́̌̌̃͠͝a̶̡̩̠̰̯̗̰̰̣̯̰͈͆̓̊͋̊̈̀̌͛̐͛́̌̅̈́ṇ̵̛̛̙͖͎̖̳͕͙͎͔̾́́͂̊͑̈́̅̔̕ ̴̢̛͇͎͖̪̞̙͍̳̪̮̤̳̲̩̫̼̟̰̀͆͌̈͋̾̏͛͐́͒̆͋͌͌̃̈́̀̕͠͝ͅą̵̡̡̨̢̧̡̘̟̲̻̖̬̹̝̙̘͉̋͆̀͌̈́͛̅́͑̇̏̀̑̊̍͛̐̎̚͘͝n̶̡̞̖͎̱̗̰͖͖̝̬͖̺̱̪̝̟̝̖̠̲̹͎̬̞̤͈̦̦̭̏̎̆͌̂̈́̔͂͊̉͂̐̚̚͠ą̸̧̢̢̰̠̦͖̖͉̞͔̎̅͛́̏̓̇̃͗̾̔̈́̈́̈́͗͠͝ř̶̩͕̖̤̣̜̦͎͙̰͈̘̭̬̲̠͕̞̬̝͍̦́̚ç̴̧̡̧̧̛̳͈͉̣̝̲̙̝̪̩̝̰̜̜͎̰͕̜̤͙̩͍̦͎̗̾̑̈́̀̿̿̽̾̃̂̃̆̽̄̏̀̄̕h̸̻̞̳̳̭͖̤͙̟͙̜̯̋͋͒̈́̽̈̌̊͂̊͗̾̈̔͊͊̎̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅi̵̪͙̜̭̒̃̃̒͛̇̽́̿̔̈́̂̔͛̈́̋̊͘͝s̵̡̡̨̠͉͕̟͎̘̠͉̖̲̰̯̹̖͖̭̏̒̈́̃̽̈́͗͗͌̎̇͂̌͗̀́̍̈́̑͐̍͘͘͠ẗ̶̛̹̪͓̣̫̘͇͇̥́̾̃̒͂̑̋̐̑̍͐͘͜͝͝.̸̧͇͙͇̫̤̱̼͉̣̺͔͓̦̜͇̭̝̦̟̳̘̈́̾̓ ̷̨̢̛̛͈͔̲͈̦̗̭̦̤̂̂́͌̃̄̑͊̇͒̂̔̌͒̂́̈́̓͐̃̊̐̕͠͝͝͠͝Y̵̭͉̠̭̟͎̗͓̼̙͎̹͇̓̎̀̐̾̑̒̒̑̑͆͋̍̿̔͂̑͛̉̇̒̍͘͝ǫ̵̪͍̯̦̯̫͕̗̱̬̳̮̘̺͖̦͛̆͂̄̄͛͑̍́̎͗̅̃͋͌̉̍̒͐̕͘͝͝͝ų̸̛̛̹̞͉̩͓͉̖̩̮̭̟̳̤͔̱̞̼͉͍̮̭̆̓̓͌̂͗̒́̒͒́̇̓͑̌͒̋̎̓̽͘͜͝ͅͅ ̷̧̧̙͙̟͉̭̜̺̟̩̖̝͚̭̗̽͆̉́́̇̽͗͌͒͐̈̀̍̒̍͋̇̏̇̐̆̚͜͝͝ͅm̵̡̛̦͈̘͔͍̟̱̠̥̺̠̬̮͚̠̰̗̪̀́̇̔͂͛̽͑̽̇̈́͊̔̍̏̚u̵̠̘̯̖̞̗͖̜̻̥͕̳̰̗̍͛͆̾͐̈́̾̆̀̕͜ͅs̶̛̛͔̪̣̩̮͌̀̅̍͒͐͐̎͑̾̚͝͝͝t̴̨̨͖̱͎͈̣̯͍̮̹̟̱̫̎͜ ̸̧̡̢̳̘̖̮͙̳̣̺̱͉̗̫̪͉͈̙̬̲͇̼̦̙̃̌͊̐̓̓̋̑̆͒̎̍͗́̃͌̌̾̐̚͜f̴̢̢̬͈͔̦̳̼̱̱̮͙̭̱͉͔̤̱̏͂̽̿͂̐̔̽̿͑ö̴̺̣̥̫̬͚͇̜̖̱̻͈̙̠̳͕̠̰̀̓̄͊͗̊̑̌͝r̸̨̡̨̡̧͉̬̮̘̥̥͕͎̔̄͘͜m̷̝̦͙̬͓̣̰̣̺̿͗̄̓͆̃̅̽̇̑͐̓͆̿̕̕͘ ̸̢̛͈̳̮̫̠̩̥̝͕̘̬̠̻̩͓͔̮̠͖̟̠̯̓̋̅̐̆̌̇́͌̆͗̈́̇̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅͅȁ̸̡̝̫̭̪̪͖̥̗͍̥̦͔͙͖͖͉͔̬̣̮͓͎̠͉̂̾̊̾͗͊̇̈́́̉̽̈́̎͆̚͝ͅ ̶̢̢͓͔͇̖͖̺̰̜̬͖̜͖̘̰̪̞̬̲̂̂̇͒̀͆̀́̀͊̓͒̒͛̐͋̆̾͊͊̇̚͜͝͝͠ŝ̷̨̨̢̰̞̲̥͓̰͖̝̝̹̮̙͍̳̣̪̯̠̦̦͍͉͖̈̓́͌͂̍̿̾̿y̸̡̢̡̛̠̺̭̫̬̰͖̦̖̯͓̟̿̀̃͆̓̏͋̉̅̑̌̐̃̃̈̐̏͜n̴̹͉̳̠͎̹͕̐͂́̃͗̑̔̒̍̉̒͋̈́͐̅̈̒̈́̐̆̔͆̈́̓͛͠͠d̶̜͔̄͑̀̅͋͂̈́̕͘̕͝i̷͓͔͊ͅc̶̨̦̳̞̖̭̣̮͌̈́́̽͠a̷̢̡̡̭̭̩̪͕͔̞̤̰̣̻͔͚̝̳͕̭̟̹̩͑̿̓̑̈́͌̊̎̉̏̈́̓̌̿̇̃̑̀̈́̀̔͛̈́̈́̓͘̕̚͜͝͝ţ̵̢̡̧̡̥̹̫̭̜̬͙͉̼̫̭̤̟̠̖́e̶̛̝̘͙͓͉̻͚̹̜̭̞̠̙̹̯̪͈̗͙͎͇̖͔̳͍͗͋͋̍̇̐͘͝͝,̷̨̢̧̰͇̭͔̤̟̜̮̹̠̟̓ ̸̭͉̙͌̒͂͌͊̏͗̍̑̄́͒̅̈́̓̔͛̾̌͊̿͋̑̓̅̎̓̕̚̚b̸̧̧̨̢̛̭̤̦̺̥̞̱̣̫͓̱̈̿͛͐̆̃͆̅͂̔͠ų̴͙̫͍̥̫͓͚͔̩͉͐͂̏̽̌́̓̂͐̒̾͆̆̆͋́̄͝t̸̤̻̰͈̹̪͔̯̩̲͓͋̏̕͝͝ ̷̢̯̲̖̪͙̬͇̯͕̳̔̇́̀̚͘͜͠ͅf̷̢̨͖̲̝͈͓̖̼̳̞̩̩̮̮̳̯̯͋͗̏͗͋͌̈́̀̌̈́̅͆̓̐͆̑́͒̈́͌̿͝͠i̴̧͕͉̫͉̙̠̜͍̱͚̭͕͇̮̓̋̉͌͋͑̉͊͊̂̐̌̊̀̏̄̂̎̈́͆̽̚͝ͅr̴̨̛̬̞̜̜̪̜̻̦̰̗̥͎͙̼̖̪̲͍̪̰̍͗̓͊͑̓̃̔́͆̐͛̇̏̀̈̊̃̐̈́ͅş̵̳̩̮͈̣̹̼̣̭̩̠̘̬͖̠̝̻̱̖͉̖̙̖̙͓̞̘̦̈́͊̑̈́̊̄̄͌́̈́͠ͅt̴̰̪̖̟̬̬̮̬̯̫͎̯̫̥̻̪̞̲͊͛̓̈́̂͛̊̋͗̓͌͌̓̈̊́͗̓͆̎͊͗̆̊̃̚̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅ,̴̧̡̨̧͎̞͎͔̹͖̘̩̼͖̯̻̹̖̩̺̝̳͈̣͔̣͍͐̑͆̅̓͐̋̓̈̔̊͆͌́̕͝ ̴̧̨̙̙͔͕͓̩͔͙̩̪͓̟̝̖̘͔̯̹̪̌̀͛̏̃̐̅̀̚ͅc̴̡̨̛̰̘̮͓̭͕̮̰̱̓̄̓̉̉̓̏̒̕̚͠r̴̞̼̹̲̾͊̚ĕ̷̖̙͉̱̱͙͈͙͈̦̻͊̈́͒͗́̒̋̌͘ͅa̶̢̯͇̽͑̄̈͝ţ̷̼̦̮͇̙͖̖̟̜̙̻̞̮͗̇͆̓͆̾̆͌̋́̽͛̅̉̈́͋̀̈́̓̆̋̕͘͝ͅȩ̶̛̥͉͙͙̦̠̖͖̟͓̯͈͖̦͎͍̜͕̫͖͎̮̺͔͈̩͙̺̎̽̔͒̄͊̏͑̎͌͋̈́̿̀̾͂̇̅̕̚͘͘ͅ ̷̡͉̞̣̝̼̣̪͓͖͎͋̂̈́̌̓͑̈́̈́͠ͅP̷̧̛̫̞͉̖͈͔̰̣̜͎̹̦̥͎̭̣̖̪̩̙̂̍̀͑́͊̾̄͜͝͝ơ̵̡̛̲̟̠̺͑́̃̔̂̿̓͛̇͐̓̋͆̒̑̇͒̓̽͌̃̕̚̕͠g̵̛̖̗̝̖̪̱̝̀̎̾̇͑͛̀̄̿͛̇͒͘͘̚͝t̸̨̤͇̼̪̭̠̜̪̜̙͍̝̟̀͛̓̓̓̇͐̐̒͐̓̉̐́̐̑̈͊̅̅̋̀͊̒̾́͘͜͜ǫ̴̨̛͖̙͓͔̗̫͙̜͎͙̩̺̗̣̰̦̪̖͖͉̞̹̥̩͖͛͋͗͗̄͒͊̆̑̍͜͜͜͝͝p̸̥͖͓̮͖̟̗͓̼̙̞͖͛̇͒̃̈́̉͂͗̆͒̍̿̽̑͘͠͝ͅí̸̡̛̛͇̣̲͉̮̼͇̯͖̥͕̼̝̖͔̼̜͕̣͚̭͈̟͌͒̽̀͋͒̐̊͆̈́̔͐̍̌̏́̈́́͘͝ą̷͍̤͉͚̝̿͊̏́̀̽̾̋̑̈́̏͌̈́̋͠ ̵̥̗̥͇̳̞͇̝̫͆ȁ̵̢̨̧̡̯͖̤̥̮͔̳̪̹̣̪̩̣̫̦̱̖̞̝̼̼̣̋̉͛͑͐ͅͅͅf̵̯̤̬̎̓̂͒̽̒͝͝ť̴̢͙̝̮̣͖̤̜̭̞́͛͐̎͆͝͠͝ę̸̡̢̛̹̻̳̮̮͇͕̖̫͈̮̪̳̲̤̼͙̹̪̽̒̾͊̈́́̽́̑̒͐͒͗̓̿̓̀̕͜͝ŗ̴̢̧͕̻̱̟̮̟͓̳̻̬̙̩͓̦̥̤͖̰͕̻̞̠̼̱̜͖͒̊̂͊̎̓̀̾͊̎́̈́͗̉͗̔̎̇̐̈́͘̕͘͜͜͝ ̷̪͖̐̏̋͆̈́͒̀͊̅͛ț̶̨̢̨̧̡̡͕̳̯̳͖͇̜̪͖̱̻̲̼͙̱̠̱̱̱͓̽́̌̃̏̄̀̈͒̿̇͂̇̇͊͆̃̈́̊̈́͋̉͛͛̚̕̕͜͠ḩ̷̞̜͕̭̹̱̟̥̳̞̘͍̗̜͎̗͖̪̽̍͐͋̃͋͐̌̽͑̂͐̅̑͊͋̄̐̽̏͂̄̊͘͘̚̕͘͘͠ͅẽ̵̢̩̙̙̮̞͐̀͒̈́̌̽͑́̿͋̈́̎̆͂̽͑̀̒̓̆̅͆̉̕͝ ̸̧̢̖̹̹̼̭̫̠̤̣̪̻̠̝̻͇͙͇̓̀̀̋́̊̍͊̈́͊͆̎̒́̀̌͑̆̏̽̈̓́̓̌̍̍̀̀͝ȩ̷̢̛͍̖͔̟̮̯͓̻̱̟͇̜̲͕̠̟̱̣͎̦̦͍̲̠̱̲̞̏̉̊͗̌̒̊̇̔̀̓͂̃̍̈́͗́̊͆̀̓̈̈́̏͗ͅl̴̢̲̹̼̥̹̫̘̠̱̖̲̖̳̞̳̮͙̣̺͍̣͔͙͎͍̠̈̅͜e̸̝͈̱̪̮̩̲͎̟͕̱̜͖̪̹̰̺͎̼̘̗͕̟͕̟̟̅̆̾̍͛͆͒͌͛͐̈́͊̅͐̅̅́͑̿̕̕͜͜͝͠c̸̡̡̧̢̦͓͖̠͎͔̱̮̜̱̻̞̾̈́͐͒̍̒̿͌̀͑̑͊̊̋̔̉́͑̾̊͆̋͂̌͂̎͝͝ͅť̶̝͖̼͕̫̟̪̥̝͖̭̱̑̉̂͗̐͊͐̅̽̏̈́̋̕͘͘i̸̡̛̛̬͚̬̝̣͔̺̲͈͇̙̊̿̑̓̀̄̇̿̐͗̈̒͌̏̽͋́̂͌́͑̉̕̕ͅö̸̡̧̡̳̥̦̬̞̰͎̖̣͈͖̬̗̬̲͔̹̮͍̙͇̖̗͈́̏͑́͊̎̋̈́̊̇̋́̑̎́̕̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅn̴̢̨̨̜͕̘̤͇̯̠̣̣͕̜̳̳̫͖̎̍͆́̀̆́̆̓͐̉̀̌̀̎̍̍̐͒̋͛̍́̀̓͝͝ͅ ̶̡̛͔̮̳͍̩̠̝͍̗͔̙̜̓̈́̔̑͒̽̎̍͆̑͋͂̾̄̓̐̕͘͜͠͝ͅw̶̨̱̖̐͂͒̇̕h̶̢̧̪̟̜͐͆̀̈́̀̿͆̋͜͝ę̵̢̢̛͚͙͙̲̦̞̺̖̞͍̻͖͇̱̱̪̘̮̮̭̫̫̝̼̤̗͓̳̽̾̄̍̄͗̃͘n̷̛͔̟̻̬̏̈́̉͊̀͂̐̇̈́͊͋̍́͒͑̊̑̈́̀̓͒͆͠͝͝ ̴̧̧̧̧̧͚͓̳̹̪͇͖͎̩̼̹̭͓͎͙͈̖̥̝̣̞̦͖̫̂͒̇̓̒̋͑͋͝͠y̶̡̨̦̼̜̱͈̺̤̗̟̲̰̠͔̹̣̱͎̥̪̙̺͉͇̎̎̀͂́̾͐̏̄͐̈̃̌̏̀̓̊̔̋̍͠͝͝͝ͅǫ̸̧̨̡̛̹̫̣̫̣͖͉̥͙͈̘̦̗͚̙̜̱͎̩̉̑͌͑̄̐͛̈́̔͒̓̽̀̌̆͋͆̄̍̈́̅̓́͒̽͘̚͝ͅͅư̷̢̨̨͕͉̣͖͉̻̦̯̤̹͓̣̯̼͔̝̰̯͎͛̓͋̈́̀̈́̊͂̌̀͐̿̌͆̍̄̇̍̽̃̈́̈́̚͘͠͝r̵̛͖̳̾̾̈́̔̈̃̍̈́̈́̀͋̅̑̿͑̀͂̾͂̍̊̌͐̆̏̐̀͘͝͝ͅ ̶̡̨̘̜̩̲̭̖̣̤̟͈̙̞͈̪͇͖̞̰̈́̓͒̈̆ͅl̴͚̘̯̯͚̩̼̮̖̠̹̥̗̟̰͕̠͔̟̒͠í̷̢̱̭̟̹͖̱̀͌̿̉̍̃́̈́́̃͛̐̕t̶̨̹̬͈̤͉̯͈͎̘͚̑̈̄̎ţ̸̢̛̬̣̺͉̠̳̰͖̭͙̥͕̙͔̳̤̰̙̘͎͈̍̈́̉̈̈̎̄͛̀́͂̐͆͊́͑͋́́̄̅͐̏̏̇͘̕͠l̴̨̨̢̪͚̯͓̰̩̦̣̲̩̰̏̎̊͐̆̏͐̉̆̿̔̾̾̇̍̿̂̃͠͠ȩ̸̧̢̢̥̞̭̯͕̩̻̮̣̹͇̯̝̋͌̌̿̓̎̐̈́̅͊̐̈́̏͑̄͊̏̍̋̐̍́̋̄̊̌̾͋͝͝ ̶̛̰̰͕͈͔͓̖̱͈͎̮͔̜̖͊͗͗͛́̏̍́̎͌̔̈́̐̍̌͝ͅb̴̡̨̡̛̛̠̯̻͓̞͔͇̱̽̈́̓̔͌͌̈́̀͊́̊͌͊̾͊̔̐͆͗̊̚͠͝r̶͖̹̜͓̫̟͙̼͈̦̜̮̟̱̜͈̺̠̲̳̦̱̳̬̖̦͙͖̓̑͐̍̍̽̉̊͋̇͌͗͌̑̽͆̆̎͂̈̿̽͑̒̀͜ơ̴̧͔̦͓̻̯̦͍̦̖̦͖̖͓̺̯̩̬̝̞͓̰͍̟͉̫̎͗͜͜ͅt̵̢̥̰̤̹̟̖̪̎̅̓̔̌̃̒͆́͘ͅh̶̡̠͌́̽͂͋͛͊̽̈́͊͗̂̑̽̂̉̎̈̀̉̀̀̃̚͠͝ẹ̷̗͖̦͕̩̣̫̯̖̖̔̀̍͑̀̎̐̚̕͝͠r̴̢̢̞̭̝̭̳̫̫̭̝̜̫͙̠̫͉̳̼͍̱̰̲̓̃̈̀̇͗͠ ̸̡̡̛̗̟̥̙͖̰̮͇̩̲̤̊̒̊̐́̊̌͜ī̴̡̡̳̤͈̯͍̱̪͕̗̗̣̻͚̩̹̳̬̝̰̦̩̯̇̐͆̃̾͛̔̈́̀̆̾̈́̒͂̒̍̓̒̂̐ͅs̵̢̢̛̛͇̝̹͍̫͍̲̮͓͖̠̱̰̦̞̤̬͚͖̣̖͑̍̏́̈́͗̀̀̆̀̈́̌̅̒͂̈́͐̋̾́̍̚ ̵̢̳͓̹̗̮̜̲̖̋͌͑̂͒͆̔s̵̨̧̢̛̛̬̞͉̲̰̤̦̭̝̺̪͉̺̗̩̟͚͚̲̞̖̙̣̥̼͆͌̀̽́̈̊́̆̈́̄̌̑̃̓͌̋̎͆͌̓̿͗̿̕͝͠͠ị̴̡̛̳̼̖̪̥̬̮̂̀̄͌̀̅̐̔̇͒́̾́̉̏̆̿͛̈̏̕̕͘͠͝͝ͅx̴̜̩͑͌̑͆̈́̎̅̈́̿̍̊̊́̅̌͘͘̕̚͝t̶̜͚͓͍̪̖̻̭̠̫̟͔͙̤̘̟̪̝̳͍̗̟͎͙̓͑̌͂̄̀͑̀̓̄͛̿͊̇̽͌̃ḙ̷̗̣̣͈͖͉͕̭̯̞̱̪̝͍͚̌̿͑͐̀̊̾̔̅͌̒̽̐͐͘͜ȩ̵̡̨̹̫̹̗͈̘̮͎̙̥̮̫̤̯̣͔̱̠͈̺̫͓̪͈̱͎̔̈́̀͊̉̐̌̉̐̌͊̎̀͊̑͊̈̓͘͜͝ͅñ̷̢̧̢̩̯͕̼̥̼̮̝̙͖͕̘̥̺̹̼͈̥̼̥̥̠͇̈́̔̈́̽͗͊̅͑͆͘̕͜͝ͅ.̷̡̧͔͕̝̫̼̪̠̤̱͔̲̯̼̹̯̝̖̭͕̫̼͕͔͆̀̋̽̃̇̽̂͊̾̿̃̑̚̚͜ ̵͚̯̞̹̥̩͚͖̪̗̎͊̔͋̓̒͜͠T̶̢̨̗̰̗̲̻̤̟̮̙̦̲͙͎̞̰͕̙̣̱͖̪̭̙̭̆͆̐̒͊̈́̇̽̉̆̀́̾̊͆͘͠͝͝ͅh̸̛̼̬̲̭͒̂͛͂͌̓̀̍͋͒̇̐̉̒́̎̈͊̿̀̈̈́̾̋̐̈́̚͝͠e̸͎̲͋͗͌̇̄̈͌̓͒̄̅̉̍̋̌̒̓̕͝͝n̸̨̻̤̣̖̯̬̦̖̰̠͂̅͂̽̉̐̃͜,̶͓̘͇͛͋̉͑̎ ̷̡̢̢̛̛̛̹͍̣͕̺̹̙̠͙̦̱̩͍̮̘͎͙̝͍̞̆̓̔͒̽͌͛̓͑͑̾͂̌̇̒͛̍͌̽́̅̂͛̓̊̿͠ͅf̵̢̙̣̖͙͉̟͓̠͈̼̅̀͗̾̎̇́́͂̊́̇̋̉̈̇̈́́̈́̏͘͘̕͝ï̵̧̡̢̧̛͇͉̦̮͕͓̹̪̣̣̱̩͋̉͊͛̓͛̃̂͆̽̀̎́͊̿͌͌̌͑̕̕̚͘̕͠͝ĝ̴̨̢̛͙͈̠̹͉͙͚̰̼̺̙̞̻̭̹̗̯̱̥̟̫̟̲̯͊͋͗̈́̏͆̇͊͊͐̐̔̏̿͗͛̀̕̚͜͜͜h̶̡̧̡̧̧̛̬̙͈̪̲̞̮͎̯̫̼̻̤̦̦̙̺̖̜͎͕̉̈́́́̈͛̂̕͜ͅͅť̷̨̥̮͇͖͖͕̳̞͍̤͇͛̀̋̅̀̃̉͒̍́͘̕͘͘͜͝ ̴̨̢̢̡̟̻̥͉̺̠̙̱̻̜̲͍̝̭͓͖̣̦͉̩̳̠̞̃̾͆̾̏̇̌̏̂͆̉̽̾̽̓̚͘̕͜͠ͅţ̵̰̙͚͓̳̩͎̘̱̠̓̏͋̎̃̀̿̎̌́̒̾̀̃̃̂́͗͜͝ḫ̵̨̧͙̬͓̺̿̾̿̒̀̔̇̈́̊̓͐̐͐̒̽̽̓̊̀̀͒̆̕͠͠e̴̲̝͍̱͎̬̻͆̃̋̌̆̀̅̐̎̋̏̍̈̇͂̎͊̐̒̆͐̕͘͝ ̴̠̭̜̪͉̞̖͔̝̃͋w̵̛̛̫͇̻̼̜̥̟̗̰̻̥̫͓̩̦̻̼̫̗͇͚̪̖̫̅̐̉̿̀̌̀̈́̈̏̀͗̊͌̉͋̅̿̀ͅͅä̷̛͚͕́̐̇̀̾̾̈̇́̉͛̀̔̄̈́̇̃̓̕͠r̵̡̢̛̺̹̻̭͚̖͚͉͇̻̤̥̞͈̮̲̾̔̄̒̒́̌̆̓̅́͐́̇͛̉̇̈́̈́̐̕͘͝.̷̢̧̡̛͖̩͚͍̜̝̤͔͔̰̯̝̳͔̯̮̬͔͈͙̖͇̈́́̉̊̉̀́̏͂͋͛̂͌̕͜͝ͅͅ ̸̧̝̲̗͉͈̦͖͇̟́̔̒̆͗̂͊̓͝͝Y̴̛̬̟͕̠̳̘̖̒̅̔̈́͗́̑̀̃́o̵̰̝̦̹̙̙͙̞͖̤̩͑́̃́̑̍̈́̇̃͊̓̈̂̈̇ͅͅu̴̠̳̩̬̰̟̯̩͉̩̖̮̦̤̲̪̺͚̗͇̝̟̣͊͗̌̃̍͑́̑̿̈́͗̍͐̌͒̃̀̉̏̿̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅ'̵̢̢͉͖͚̮̪͉̣̺̘̥̩̞͍̬͈̘̤̯͖̟̥̱͈̯̗̠̱̓͐̃̀l̴̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̲̠̠̥͚̺͎̗͇̟̫̙̯̘͉͉̠̳̲̘͖̀͋̇̈́͗͂͊͌̽͛͌̍̈́͘̚ͅl̶̙̲̗̭̈͆̃̓̓̌̆̐̒̌́̄͂̍̕͝͠͝ͅ ̵̛̳̠̫̦̼̜̞̭̬̲͚͚̦͈̰̞̲͚̘̆̈̅̄̄̐̄́̑́̏͒̿̑͂͋̆̓̈́̐̽̕̕͜͜͠͝ͅẇ̸̨̛̹̤̱͖͔͖̹̟̩͈̺̲̘̙̭̠̜͍̫͚͕̭̞̞͚̺͔̑̎̾̂̅̈́̑̋͛̍̅̽̈͝ͅi̶̛̯̣͓̲̗͚͎̤̭̣͓̻̙̖̪͔̿́͐͛͒̋̓͋͝n̴̨̢̢̦̖̥͔̣͓̫̍̀̔̽̽͐̉̐͗͆̔̓͛̈́̾̓̂͐͒̿̓̒͝͝,̵̧̨̛̹̦̣̝̙̥̦͙͉̩̞̺͚̎̂̋̽̉̈̉̉̾̃̓́͂͛̓̅̋̀̊̌̊͝ ̷̤̫̤̭̘̪̳̠̪͈̫̞͇͉̲͖̤̳̱͈̞͖̠̋͊̽̀͑̊̓̽̔̐̍́͛͗̌̉̉͐̕̕͝͝a̸̢̢̛͇̼̩̦̬͖͎̝̜̭̣̯̹̝̹̘̩̜͔͔̟̥͈̬͎̜͜͜͠ͅṉ̶̨̠̹̖͚͉̜̞̯͕̣͍̺̘̹̲̹͖̳͈̓̀̔̔͐̅͌͂͋͌̇͘͝d̴̢̧̨͔̳̲͔̘̹̪̬̞̯͖͍̳̪̟̲̺͖͔͎̬͓́̈́͒͌̇̈́̊̇̇͛̀̈́̔͐̑̆͗̎̕̕͝͝ ̴̡̨̛͖̲̹̯̜̝̙͓̱̦̰̭̲͇͔͓̂̊͌̿̂̔͗̄̎͊̚͘͜͜͝r̴̨̡̼̻͔̱͍̿͗̏́͗̓ȩ̴̧̨̢̣͍̯͉̺͖͈̻̳̖͎̯̱̥̝̞̫̺̥͕͈̻̾͑͗͒̄̾̈́̈͂͛́̚̚͜͜ͅg̵̲̼̽̈̄͆a̴̧̛̫̯͎̼̭̯̟̰͓͕̻̘̪͖̖̲͓̻̯̤̝̰̅̿̓͑͐͛̑͌͌̆͋̆̇̄͊͌̾̀̋̔̀̌̄͐̒̔͌͑̕i̷̢̢̧̡̡̛̟̰͎͍̤͕̯̩̦̹͓̒̐̈́̾̃̂̒̍̈́̀̓̍̐̈́͝ͅǹ̴̛̦̑͑͛́̄̆̓͒̾́̓̏̈̔̓̈́̕̕̕͠ͅ ̵̛̛͔̠̺̞͖̪͙̹̑̒̊̐̄͒̌̒̽̕̚̚p̶̡̢̡̫̜͎̳̯̹̖̜͇͎̌̓͋̀́̆̆̄͐̎̀͗̅̎̂̇͊͝o̴̧̢̡͔̮̮͈͕̤̺̳̫͇̞̐̔̏̓̂̌̓̄͗̎͒̊̃̆̈́̕͘̕ẅ̴̧̡̢̛̛͍͙̼̙̖͈̖̪̤͇̻̘̠̪̫̼̪͓̣̗́̃̃̊̓̔̎͂́̏̀̕̚̚ȅ̶̢̨̨̨͕̱͈̳͚̖̙̰̖̱̜̮̪͖̙͚͕̼̣̀̃̂͊̊̍̎͊̀͑̅̎̃͑͌͊̌̈́̕͘͠ͅͅŗ̸̨̝̞̗͙̼͙̦̠̥̯̰̙̓͑̊͐̒ ̵̢̨̣͎̬̺͓̰̰̣̱͙̺̘̳͎͙̬̱͔̯̤̰̹͇̃̍̿͋̐̐̐̔̈́̐̑͑̌̾͊͘õ̸̧̩͉̰͕̞͎̭͚̬̠͔͓̺̥̋̅̽͌̏v̸̧̥̤̜̦̤̭̠̣̟̭̟͚̞͎̗̗̖̪̘̺̳̗̗͉̞̼̀̑̋͒̒́́̐̆͗̒̽̎̌̾̓̀̕͜͝ȩ̸̛̛͔̣̓͂͂̿̂͗̀̔͛̌͠r̸̢̢̖̗̜̞̳̻̣̖͚̠͇̳̥͎̺̩͇̭̋̑̋̌̃̾̀͌̇̀̊̿̔̓͌̔̿̕͘ ̴̡̨̢̲̝̟̜̯̭͕̝͔̟͇̬̞̗̯͚̘̥̯̫͉̻̼͓̟͗̂̈̀̔̀̉̐̄̕͝ͅͅM̶̛̮̠͚̦͔͔͗͑̃̿̃̓͋̒̌̋̐́̋̀̀̓̌͆̐̀̄̏͆̌̉̚̕̕ą̶̧̨̛̛͉̪̣̟͇͉̝̙̝̫͍̟͔̗̗̪̑̉̊̈́̔͂͗̊̆̀̏̒̈̍̀̿̈͋̐̈̽̈́̎̒̚̚̕̕͝n̷̛̲̜̬͇̟̫b̸̡̨̧̛̪͙̭̫͇̦͇̗͙̘̱̘̥͉̺̦͚̝͍̩̜̻̲̰͚̫͚́̈̈̇̉̊̅͛͛̉͑̃̈́̑̃̀̽͌́͂͆͋͋̋̎̚͠ͅȩ̷̨̧̜͇̬͇̪͓̝̣̣̫͇̺͎̯̮̙̫̥̟͒̋̐̌͊̐̌̽̄̑̎̈̐͝ṛ̸̰̖͎͂̽ǵ̵̞̲͋̊͋̆͋̽̓͂̒̆̍̔́̀̂̂̚͝,̷̨͚̳̞̺̮̫̜̤̙͎̮̟͖̤͓͖͇͖̳̻̜̳͈̜̻̣̈́͗̍́̎̅̇͛͜͜͠ ̸̧̛̮͈̯̮͔̮̭̙͇̩̜̹̹̻̣̓̎̑̆̀́̂̏̌͗͛̓̈́̊̊̚͜͜͜b̷̨̢̥̩̦͔̯̖̰̣̟̭̠̜̣̳̦̥̺̬̪̬̠͕̹̅́̂̓̂͌̀͆͆̀̄͑̀̐̈́̉̀̊̍͐̌̌̅̇̈̕̕͝ṵ̵̡̲̼̰̩̻̜̭̩̺̠̬̗̝̦́̆̀̾̐̀̾̇͒͆̉̈́͘͜t̷̢̨̛̝͈̳͔̙̮̯̪̺̦͚̻̪̖̰̰̞̻͕̒͌́̓̃̂̓̀̓͛̊͒͘͠ͅ ̶̢̨̡̫̺̲̗̥̭̬̪͓̘͙̩͈̜͙͍̠͚͖͖͖̔̀̓̀͆̊̈́͌̀̌̆̃́̇͘͘͜͝͠ŷ̶̧̙̲̂̊̇͛ȍ̶̩͌̂̈́̏̂̚͝ų̶̡̢̧̡̧̛̛̠͍͉̖̼͎̘̮͕͚͉̳͔̰̱̩̲̤̼̖͙̉̊̈́̃̀̒̉́̔͒̋̿̋̐̾́̇̃͐̄̓͗͛͌͘͜͜͝'̵̢̧̛̛̛̻̭̖̞̲̤̤͙̯̪̱̳̎̄̈́̑̉́̅̀̉̓͗̎̀̔̆̉̈̏͌̈́̊͠ľ̴̨̨̧̹̙̰͙̖̺̞̲͚̣̪̖̻̺̲̤̘͚̊̿͗̑̋̈́͜͜͜ͅl̴̢̧̨̡͇̳͚̪̤͈̬̗̱̲̖͚̺͙̮̩̥̣͙̟͉̲̄́͒̀͂̾ͅ ̶̢̨̡̧͇̼̼̝͉̭̼͕̹̗̘̱̠͍̘͇͔̘͕̯͓̥̓̿̽̑̓̑̏͐͋͗̄̿ḅ̸̡̧̨͇̫̱̲̺͕͚̻͔̠͙̦͍͓̟̫̝͈̳̦̙̬̝͓̙̬̾̇̈̑̉̎͋͐̑̌̍͂̃̿̈́̂͊͌̿̽̂͋̎̑̋̎̈́͑͝͝͠ͅę̶̞͖͔̪̳͕̤̤̈́͂̋̑̓͊̓͊͌̔̈́͛̿̇͑̾͐̈́̚͠͝t̸̨̨̡͓̤̱̠̹̙͉͍̳̤̱͖̱̻̳̻̼̠͔̭̞̃̉͂̄̀͋͋̊̒̀̍̽̿͋͌̔̓͑̓̉͌́̀̈́̓̽̚͠͝ȑ̸̢̡̨͎̹̙̼̠̪̰̣̞̲̣̱͕̱͕̙̮̠̻̐͗̽̈́͂̇̏͂́̑̈͌̏̎̌̄̓͒͋̇̆̏͑̚̚̕͜͝ͅa̴̡̪̺̝̥̟̗̦͍̺̱͎̩̜͙̥̦͕̅̈́̊̆̀̽̉͝ͅy̷̖̥̩̎̾͋̀̉͋́͆ͅ ̴̛͎͙̻̬̥͓̘̀̿͋̀̈́̔̋͂̏̈̈́̽͒̀͑̈́̔́̚̕̚͝t̶̢̨̰̥͔̤̪͇͕̲̗͉̝̻̩̭̟͈̠̜͉̿ͅh̸̡̨̨̛̹̞͔͎̠̯̗̯̺̱̯̳̣͔͓̬̪͓̫̪̲̑̋̍͑̿͗̃͆̾̔̈́̓̀̅̃̅̀̇̽̅̈́̕͜͝ͅȩ̵͙̥͆̀̿͂͑̐͗m̸̬͚̟̬̼̭̜̳̺͖̩͔̦̪̜͕͚̲͎̱̑̑̀͜ ̵̪̹̜́͌͋̏͐̓͊͠f̵̧̛̣͚̮̹̻̪̮̝̗̮̣̪͍̜̳̀͊ͅͅò̵̧̡̡̨̙̹͎̬̺͓̦͙͖͚̩͚̥̙̝̫̪̬̝̦̖̂̀̓̊͋̆̓̿͒̈̒̑͑́̎̾́̊̔̒̀̂̚̕r̷̼͍̜̹͉̬͖̲̜̄̏́̑̓̿̾̍̃̾͛͌̈͊̏̅̚͠͠ ̸̛̰̳͔̯͖̝̲͖̘̟̟̘̮̦̪̤͉̃̉͛̆͊̐͑̈́͑͘͠͝a̵̧̛̛͚͓̤͌̀̄̒̄̆̈́̀̒̅̊̅̒̓̂̑̅͠ņ̸̖̠̭̖̯̥̹̰͉͉̯̏͋̔͒͂̎̎̑̔̄͗͂͐̋͛̿͊̿͗̇̊̔̈͆̃̚ā̵͉̲̫̻̏̽̐́̀͛̒̋͆͐͌̐͒̾̉̅͌͘͝r̴̢̧͉̠͖̥͎̗̰͈̪̹͓͉͖͙̫̫̻̣͚̯͇͗̀̓̍͆͊ĉ̵̨̻̭̳͓̺̙̗̰̝̙̥̼̘̭̈́̈́̂̋͝h̷̜͚̲̒́̔̈̌̓y̷̢̧̖̗̱̥͖̥̬͎̗̯̥̼̩̥̭̖̿̔̌͛̊̑̄̅̀̕̕ͅ.̴̢͇̱̝̣̩̥̩̩̰͔̯̭̪̮̦͖̘̣̦̾̾̿̀̐̌͑͆̈́͂̓̇̈̒͋̂̈̚̚͘ ̴̨̧̞̹̱̩̠̘͇͉͓̰̣̲͎̦͍̲̟͎̣̍̇̊̍́̔̍̑͌̌̽̽̆͜͝ͅY̶̢̢̧͕̙̲͈̻̜̳̫͚̖̼̓̀̈́́̆̂̈̌̌̈́͜ǫ̵͙̣̞̼̮̪̟̞͆̍͒̏̉̀͝ṳ̵̧̧̡̨̢̤̗͉̭͇̩̤̝̩̳̗͕͇̫̼̱̯̦̗͓̗̪͈͉̻̃͊͆̋̏́̅̿̓͌͒͌̍̅͐͘̕͝'̵̢̨̨̛̛̹̦͉̹͉̀͒͊̓̀͗̊̎̾̽̀̄͋̍̈̎̕l̸̗̰͔̾͆̎l̵̨̡͚̗̼͖̬̘͎̓̈́͛̊̔͆̂̎̏͑͊̓̂̊̋̇̾̈́̚̕͘͝͝ͅ ̵̨̝̞̼͓̞̳̹͚̖̞̲͎̬̺̰̟̲̻͓͈̖̥̹̬̲̰̥̱̬̓͂̀̿͗͂͘̚͝t̵̥̼̰̳̫̦͖̜͕̓̉̇̽̔̈̚h̶̯͓̮̗̀̑̏̔̀̾̌̓̈̋̀̾͐̕̕͝ȩ̵̪̘̩͈̦͕͂͒͊̿̽̌͋̎̋̎͋̈́͐̓̍̎͐́̉̔̓̀̚̕͜͝ṉ̸̡̡̡̧̛̛̘͓̠̝̠̥̻̳̤̱̗̝̯͉͙̼̝̩͙͈͚̼͎̞̆̿̒̈́̽͒̇̒͌͐̉̌͛͛̓͆̕͝͠͠ͅͅ ̶̡̛̺͚̳̼̟̞̱͓̞͖̺̜̦̘̺̗͕̎̈́͑͋͒̉͂͒̾͗̆̋̈́͛̽̋̽̌̐̋͆̿͋͂͑͛ͅḡ̷̡̛̜̤̠̜̬̲͉̪͖̻̦͓̹̯̠̮̜̼̳͉̼̭̞̳͚̖̞̾̂̐́̅͒̽́͂̉͐̉̅͊̃͝ͅͅͅơ̸̢͚̮͚̳̜͑̋͆͒ ̵̧̮͈̥̭̤̳̫̺͍͉̫̟̟̳̐̅͌͊͂̋͌̑̀̚̕͜͠t̴͔̳͙͎̱̹͙̱̘͓̥̹̙̞͉̿̄͛͆̀́͌̏̓̚͝ò̴̦̻̯̬̜̹͍̬̮̹̣̝͉͚̩̲̩̆͐̊̉̓̄̾̓ ̸̧̨͕̺͕͓͓̰̤̩̹͛̇̌̉̆̏͛͘t̷̨̢̰͔͉͕̩͚̻͈̻̮̙̟̥͚̹͕͇̼̣̗̫̺̮̜̬̩̻̼̜̃̄̒̍̉̄́̒͂ȟ̵̡̨̠̼͎̩̠͔͎̯̬̭͙̘̬͙̯̘̰̜̱̲͙͎͇́̇̾͊́̔̉͑̅̕ȩ̴̡̧͓̟̠͇̪͙̜͇̼̯̪̺̰͚̦̻̞̼̪̤͈̼̪̔̾͒̒̊̇̄͘ͅ ̶͚͚̜͍̭̩̬̩̻̗̞̘̱͉͍͖̬̤̝̩̗̮͚̥͛̆̽̓͒́̏̈́̋̒̽̾́̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅr̵̢̛̮͍̙͚̘̫͓͚̟̺͉͕͙͔̿̽͌̾̉̿̀̈́́̿͒̓͒̍̇̓̀͆̇̅̏̽͘̕ͅȩ̷̛̲̟̤̹̤̱̹̬͘d̴̨̨̨̨̛̰̳͍͇̻̪̩̖͈̟͇͈̣̰̣̼͍̖̥͉͔̗̃̇͒̀̋̋̌̀̓͆͌̌̓̔͋̑̉̌̈̾́͆̚͜͝ ̷̨͇̬͎͂̐̀̉͊̍̄̈́̏͊̂͐̔̀̓̈́̽̽͐͆̕͝͝͠͝͝͝f̶̧̢̱̦̞̪̖̻͇͐̎̅̈̈͛̒͜͝e̸̡̛̛̛͍̞̮̰̖̩͇̖͙̫̼̫̬̜̭̘͍̳̲̼͍̼̗͌̒̈̎̃̃̔̂̅́̓̈̽͐̽͐͗̈́͘͜͝͝͝ͅs̵͈͚͓͂͂́̆̽̎̅͌̓̐̆̔͗̓͆̇̉̄͜t̷̨̧̠͉̥̪̞͍̞̩̪̥̝̹̓̍̂̌̆̏̅͂̕͜ͅị̶̯͉̙͇͎̈́̉̈̌͗̒̑̑̔̏̒́̽̉͘͘ͅv̷̡̡̧̨̧̧̼͍̣̣̳̫̻͚̲͎̣̤̰̗̮̗̹̠̾̿̈́̐͆̇̊̆͂͌̿͌̆̃̈́̎̐͗͛͛͜͜͝ͅͅa̸̡̛̛̦͉̝̥͎̫͖̫̎́͐̀͑̈́̎̌̀̃͒̅̎̂͌̐̍̀̈͘͠͝l̸̨̜̠͇̱̦͔̗̙̰̤̮̳͔̖̱̤͔̻͖͎̙̼̥͚̐͂̈́̂̎̋̓͌̈́̂̋̋̍̈́̂͑̽̀̂͒̋̍͜͜͝͝ͅ,̵̡̯̪̣̠͊̀̃̅͊͆̆̔̽̈̌͊̑̓̅̇̍̆̿̅̅̚ͅ ̵̹͈̽̽̌̌̒̈́́̍͊ą̴̨͎̤̩̫̪̬̬̹̮͓̱̥̿͌͋n̷̪̦̩̖̞͑͋̌͂̎͆͑̒͒d̶̜̖̈̇̎͌͆͐̋̓̎͒͑̽̀͘ ̸̡̛̛̛̗̮̳͇͓̱̼̬̙͕̜̗̤̥̩̩̗̹̆́̈́̐͆͋̅̓̒̑̓͗̃͗́̀̕͠͝ķ̶̥̰̤̜͔͐͐͌͒̾̇̀ͅį̷̲̗̗̜͚̱̣̘͙̹̠͇̟̱̖̖͕̟̽̌͐̈́̄̈́̓̒̋͂͆̉̀̿̿̅͌͋̓̕̕̚͠͝l̴̯̭̯͍͇̬̖̈́͒̑͂̏̈̂̿̔͊͗̽͊́̇̐́̎́͂͗͘͝l̵̞̮̮̗̯͈̜̠̱̲̝̤̫̤̞̦͕̘̗͚̆̐ ̷̢͖͈̗͙̫̖͉̪̰̖͎̲̤̮̬͚̱̺̩͉̭̹̼̤͔̃̄̂̐́͊̓̋̄̀̌̾̃̽͗̚̚͝T̶̗͚͕̺͌ǘ̵̡̢͔͎̥̜̖̯͖̙̦̄̃̒͜ͅb̸̨̡̧̭͖͉̩̻̦̻̙̲̘̱͔̲̙͘ͅͅb̷̢̢͉̝͔̟͈̘͚̣̼̦̘̝͖̾ǒ̵̞̤̼̟̋̉͊̈́̒̊̑̇́̔̍̊͐̑̒̕̚̕̕͜͝.̴̡̡͓̝͈͙̫̯͙̯͛̐̔̐̆̊̀͛̀̀̀͂̈̅̕͜ ̶̢̡̨̛̩̰̟̤̩̤̩͒̇͊͒̿̊͂̌̍̈́͒͛̒̾̍̀̐́̕͘͘Ĩ̷̢̳̳͇͔̯̩̙̽̐͑͒̽̌́̊̇̈́͊́̾̅̿͘̚ţ̵͎̳̭͚̤̩͓͙̼͙̩̩̈́ ̵̘̺̮̇̇́̌͒̂̋̽̏͛m̷̧̢̛̜̞̙̩͓͉̹̘̬͙̠̯̖̗͉̠͍̦̝̠̦̤͔̤̼̙͚̕͜͜ư̴̧̧͎̰̪͔̰̺͕̖͉̰̭̙̹̭͎͈̥̏̃͑̄͛̐̅̽͛͑̊̍͐͋͌́̽͆͆̈́̃̀̍̈́ͅͅṡ̵̡͖͖̰͇͉̙̬͍̲̖̬̯͍͓̠͙͈̝̗͇̭͕̲͓̜̪̳̭͐̍̌̃͐͗̉̀̈́͐͛͂̈̈́̆͛̒̀̓͗͑͂̔̎̕͠͠ţ̸̨̛͍͓̯̱̇͛̑̉̔̄͌ ̸̢̛͇͚̩̫̮̭̊́͑̀̾͌͑́̋͌̿̓̍͒͒͆̈͂̐͒͊͗̃̚͘ĥ̴̢̡̛̗͕̻̝̬͇͍̘̬͓̗̩̼̰̰̦̮͇͒͛͆̑̒͊̍̉́͑̓̈́͆̌͊͘͘͜͝ạ̶̭̉͋͑p̸̨̨͍̺̦̙̹͚̳̺̩͉͗͐͑̾̾̿̊̔̒̑̽̎̄́̓̔́̽̊͊̋͂̆͐̽͜͝ͅp̶̢̛̥͉̦͍̞̬̫̼̮̼͉̰̝̤̀̾́̏̅̏̆́̓̓̽͑͒̆́̀̚͠ͅȩ̷̛̮͎̞̹̣̣̝̻̝͈̰̞͙͎̲͕͓̪̱̒̽͊͑͒̐̿̒̋̑̉̋͗̌̈̑͊͛̂̋͐̓̈͊͘͜͜͝͝ń̷̡̢̢̢̛̹̜̙̗̪̘͍̯̲͙̻͎̮͎̪͎͙͇̩̥̮̹̩̀͑̈́̈́̓̊̈́̎̅͛̔̚͝͝͝ͅͅ.̴͇̗̣̮̣̦̟͚͎͕͖̞̦̩̩̤͖͕̭̫͔̰̟͕͉͚͈̇͐͆̔̀̑̀̚͠ _

  
  
  
  
  


Technoblade squinted, then realized it was the Language. The Language his mother had taught him when he was three. And he knew  _ exactly _ what it said.


End file.
